There is no criticality in the ice confection provided it is extrudable. Thus milk containing confections are preferred, for example ice cream, ice milk, frozen yoghurts and frozen custards. However, the invention is also applicable to water ices and sorbets. The ice confection will usually be aerated with an overrun in the range about 50% to about 200%. Ice confections have been well characterised in the literature, examples are "Ice Cream" by W. S. Arbuckle (published by AVI 1986--4th Ed) and J. Soc. Dairy Technology 1990, 43 (1) p17-20.
The couverture will usually, but not essentially, contain chocolate fat and will contain from about 20%, preferably to about 85% fat. Such compositions are well characterised in the literature, examples are Kirk-Othmer (2nd edition 1964) vol 5 page 363 et seq. and Elements of Food Technology p579 et seq.